Kamen Rider Grimm Knight
by Don1st
Summary: This is an AU were Zerstörer succeeded and an unknown Wesen comes to Nick aid. With an offer to help by sending Nick back in time to some time in 2007. But not before Nick tests a means mirror travel for him that he copied from another world called an advent deck with vague warnings about a developing contract card. This is a One-Shot or multi-chapter story depending on reviews.


I've no proprietary claim to Grimm or Kamen Riders.

They Are All Dead. I am writing this down from the event that the Wesen isn't able to help. In hopes that whoever is still alive will survive just a bit longer. Philip has told me to tell if this works none of this would have ever happened, and that is my deepest desire. Once I finish writing this, I will activate the Advent deck in front of the mirror. And hopefully, I will wake up wherever I am to test the deck.

Having pocketed the page from the first journal (Phillips request), Nick approached the mirror, saying, "Grimm contract activate." Then he looked into the mirror he saw a giant mechanical wolf with eyes so dark he could see his reflection. When the wolf jumped out of the mirror and attacked him, Nick woke up on the other side. Standing near him was Philip telling him it was time to test out the deck. When Nick looks down at the deck, he saw that the letter G was replaced the symbol for Mars. After being told what to do, Nick said Kamen Rider Grimm Knight

It was as if he had fallen through a shattered Looking Glass. In every Shard, he could see and hear everything written in the journals and more. When he finally came back into focus, Philip told him he'd been out for a second. That was when Nick told him what he had seen. At this point, Philip said Nick that he had used the page from the first Journal as a jumping point for the Advent Beast he had to create to make the deck work. After it was explained to him what an advent Beast was. Nick realized that he now how to access every Journal ever written just with a bit more bite than a book.

"You know now that I have seen all those images is there any point in translating what you are Wanderer. Or is it pointless because it is a German word, to begin with? Wait, how do I know that," Nick asked.

"You think it's the only thing you picked up was wesen knowledge? You saw and heard. You are now a polyglot. Which means that you now know every language the journals were written in. A good example would be, _what is this, Nicholas_?"

"_Es ist nur Nick und das ist ein Eichenblatt. _(It's just Nick, and that's an oak leaf_.) _Did I just respond to you in German" Nick asked Philip.

"Yes, yes, you did, but right now, we need to focus on Surviving before we can begin testing, so we better find some shelter, and I doubt this will do the trick he said picking up a branch." Philip also added as an afterthought that he how to altered every weapon in the trailer into a card in the deck, so all Nick had to do was think about the weapon he needed, and it would appear in his hand. He was commenting offhand that it was an upgrade to over the top theatrics of the actual decks. All the while, Philip said. "At least we know the camouflage mode works since the armor isn't visible at the moment."

"What armor Philip, " Nick asked, stepping over a root. "Wait a minute you said think not to say"

At this point, Nick looked down on his hand and suddenly full battle armor what's covering his body. And a Hi-tech Doppelarmbrust (double crossbow) appeared in his hand. "Nice choice Nick, the laser blast from that will be deadly and silent. Let's deal with it while it's out, the sooner we leave, the better." Three Blutbad and a short while later, Phillip found a cave, and Phillip used his prototype deck to alter the cave accordingly. With Philip saying," I can modify your deck to do that to a certain extent. Who knows, maybe I'll make you a fake Journal so that people will finally stop looking for the piece of the staff."

The next day they began testing the other weapons beside a pond to additionally test Nick's traveling abilities. His mirror jumping, unfortunately, attracted the attention of Zestroyer. This only sped up the process of the testing, and when he finally attacked Nick, he was able to grab the staff and jump in the water's reflective surface. Nick was able to blast through the lockbox and return in time with an entire staff. With it, he was able to once and for all kill Zestroyer. With his training done and the staff converted into survival mode. Nick and Philip parted ways with both of them having advent decks and one of them having a mostly real journal. Just with a few details, dates, and names changed. Of course, a vague entry about the box having been excavated and entrusted to a Fallen and thoroughly destroyed a group of reliable wesen in the early 14th century. Nick was told due to unavoidable circumstances, that he would temporarily forget everything that happened here when he returned to his world. He would begin remembering it when he needed to. There was also an off chance that with proper focus, Nick could pull people from his original timeline. After Philip explained both aspects in detail, they both step through separate mirrors.

The next thing Nick knows he's standing in the locker room of the police academy when a fellow Cadet told him to get dressed, or he'll miss the graduation ceremony. Only to look down and see the Advent deck still in one hand and a journal in the other. Then he said it aloud, "what the hell just happened."


End file.
